


I’ve got new rules, I count 'em

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Louis, Breakup, Drunk Sex, Everything is consensual, Falling Out of Love, Fingering, Flashbacks, Kinda song fic, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Penetration, Sad Louis, Sassy Louis, Sex, Smut, T!H, Tears, Top Harry, and also hurt, b!l, blowjob, but he is a cutie, drinking alchol, liam is like a mum, louis liam and niall are flatmates, not so much, obviously, smut in the second chapter, tattoos references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: Sitting on the couch, Louis realises that he did everything wrong. Everything.“Lou you won’t forget about him if you let him stay in your life.”Louis sighs annoyed and Niall nods agreeing with everything Liam is saying.“I don’t care about him, Liam” he tries to argue, even though he knows it’s not true, he cares about Harry, he cares a lot.“That’s not true Louis, I know this, Niall knows this and Harry knows this.”Louis is really annoyed now. Why do his friends are lecturing him like a baby who did something wrong, he’s coping with an heartbreak for fuck sake!“Fuck you, Liam. Since you know everything then teach me how to forget about him!”Or, the New Rules AU





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this fan fiction a year ago but I decided to correct it and repost it on this new account.  
> Im sorry if there are any typos but English is not my first language, let me know if you see any so I can fix them and correct myself. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @loumypeach
> 
> __  
> Flashbacks are in italic

Niall is playing Fifa on the couch when he hears Louis stepping out of his bedroom and marching towards the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. Niall sighs pausing his game, “Louis stop drinking vodka” he shouts getting up from the couch and reaching Louis in the kitchen.

“Mind your own business” Louis replies bitterly, turning his back to his flatmate and walking back in his room, shutting the door loudly. He crawls in his bed and takes the bottle with him, starting to drink as soon as he finds a comfortable position.

_Fuck this shit!_

 

*

Sitting on the couch, Louis realises that he did everything wrong. _Everything._

 

“Lou you won’t forget about him if you let him stay in your life.”

Louis sighs annoyed and Niall nods agreeing with everything Liam is saying.

“I don’t care about him, Liam” he tries to argue, even though he knows it’s not true, he cares about Harry, he cares a lot.

“That’s not true Louis, I know this, Niall knows this and Harry knows this.”

Louis is really annoyed now. Why do his friends are lecturing him like a baby who did something wrong, he’s coping with an heartbreak _for fuck sake!_

“Fuck you, Liam. Since you know everything then teach me how to forget about him!”

“Ok Louis now calm down, Liam and I just want to help you” Niall tells Louis, trying to calm his friend down.

Liam suddenly disappears from Louis’ gaze, entering his room and coming back with a white paper and a pen, he then sits down beside Louis.

 

“Now Lou, you need to listen to me, ok?”

The boy nods, hoping this kind of therapy session will end soon so he can come back to his room and keep listening to his Spotify sad playlist.

“So, if you want to forget about him you have to follow some rules. Now I’m going to write down these rules and you will tell me if you did it or not” Liam explains, talking loud and fast.

Louis sends a confusing glare to Niall, silently asking him if he knows _what the fuck_ their friend is talking about.

Niall shrugs, implying that _no, he doesn’t know what Liam is saying._

Liam starts to write something in the blank paper, then he shows it to Louis and Niall.

 

_1\. Don’t pick up the phone (you know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone);_

 

Louis is quick to defend Harry and himself, “he never called me!” But the truth is that Harry did call and Louis did pick up the phone.

 

 

_It’s been a long week, all he did was going to work, coming back home, barely eating dinner, and then laying on his bed until morning. He’s glad it’s Saturday, he doesn’t work the weekends. This means he can stay home and listen to Spotify all day . What an exciting life, Louis thinks in his head._

_He knows he shouldn’t do this to himself, he knows he shouldn’t cry and feel bad because of what Harry did, but he loves him. He can’t help himself, he wants him back; he knows this won’t happen, Harry doesn’t love him anymore._

_Tears start running down his face at the realisation of what this means. Harry doesn’t love him._

_No more fond faces, no more complementary tattoos, no more soft touches, no more lazy days spent watching Netflix. His compass misses his boat, his dagger misses his rose, his arrow misses his heart, his rope misses his anchor._

_It’s in this moment that he realizes that he lost Harry._

_*_

_With his body almost out of the front door, Niall asks him if he wants to join him and Liam at the club, “you sure you don’t want to come?”_

_Louis nods without moving his gaze from his phone.That evening Niall and Liam invited him to go out with them, but all Louis wants to do is curl under a blanket and never see the outside world ever again, so he kind-of-gently declined the invitation._

_“Ok, we’re not coming home too late. Keep an eye on your phone, I’m calling to know how you feel” Liam says. Louis wants to scream, they’re treating him like a child, he loves his friends, he truly loves them, but they’re exaggerating._

_“Liam I’m fine, no need to call” he argues, hoping Liam won’t call tonight._

_“You’re not-“ Liam tries to argue but he’s being stopped from Louis, who’s pushing his two friends outside of their flat, “Liam seriously, go out and enjoy your night.”_

_“Ok, goodbye Lou, call if you need something.”_

_“Ok mum, will do.”_

_As soon as Louis starts to fall asleep, the irritating vibration of his phone immediately wake him up. Fuck he was sleeping so good._

_He yawns, gently rubbing his eye with his hand. He doesn’t even bother sparing a look at who’s calling him, he’s sure it’s Liam anyway._

_“Liam, what the fuck I was sleeping, I told you I was ok” he says at the phone. He just wants to come back to sleep._

_Liam doesn’t answer for a bit, all he can hear is silence, it’s weird, Louis thinks, Liam is at the bar, it should be noisy._

_But then a voice starts talking, a deep voice that definitely isn’t Liam’s.What the fuck._

_“Louis”_

_“Harry.”_

* _  
_

_2\. Don’t let him in (you’ll have to kick him out again);_

 

Liam reads out loud after he wrote the sentence.

“Did he ever come here, Lou?” The blonde boy asks him.

“No, I told you, he’s ignoring me since we broke up!” _  
_

_He’s home alone._

_He kinda likes when he can be by himself, when the house is quiet. He loves his flat mates but he also loves being alone._

_Although his liking of silence, Louis feels this silence is too heavy, it’s too quiet and the thoughts in his mind are too loud. So he open his computer and put on a playlist setting the volume at its highest, hoping the music will somehow stop the mess in his head._

_He’s so into the music, his hands busy cleaning the flat, that he doesn’t even hear the door bell ringing._

_When the song comes to an end and the house is surrounded in an annoying silence, Louis finally realises that someone is outside of his door._

_Maybe Niall forgot his keys again, he reflects._

_He stops the music and opens the door.He was expecting to see a blond haired boy with a pair of blue eyes, instead he meet a pair of too familiar green eyes and curly hair._

_What is Harry doing here?!_

_“What are you doing here?” Louis asks, still standing in front of the open door._

_“Let me explain” Harry begs him._

_Louis is about to let the boy in, but then he remembers. He remembers how he cheated on him, how he showed his true colors and how he let Louis_ comprehend _that he doesn’t love him anymore._

_So he tells him a firm and cold “no!” and closes the door, sliding his back against it._

_He hears knocking, and Harry calling his name. “Go away Harry” he shouts._

_Harry sighs, “Just let me know, I’ll be at the door hoping you’ll come around.”_

 

*

“And now the third and last rule” Liam says, starting to write again.

 

_3\. Don’t be his friend (you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning)._

 

“Good thing I don’t wanna have sex with him” Louis laughs, but in his mind he keeps repeating a chant of liar.

 

 

_“I’m going out” he warns Liam and Niall._

_“What-” Niall says, shifting the attention from what he was reading to Louis._

_“I said what I said. I’m going out” he responds with an annoyed tone of voice._

_“It’s weird” says Liam, “it’s been a long time since you spontaneously went out.”_

_“Yes Liam, thank you for reminding me that I’m asocial” he says, picking his keys from the wooden box beside the front door and wearing his denim jacket._

_“Didn’t mean that you’re-“ Liam starts but he’s quickly cut off by Louis. “I know Li. I’m heading out now. See ya.”_

_Before closing the door Niall stops him, “wait!” He cries._

_God, they all scream so much in that house._

_“What?”_

_“Who are you going out with?”_

_“That’s none of your business Niall”_

_Liam sends him a warning glare, “Stop being rude, Lou.”_

_“I’m sorry Liam, you know I love you two”_

_“I know, now have a good night and call if you need something.”_

_Louis is already out of the flat when he shouts back an “Ok bye, don’t wait for me tonight.”_

 

_The bar is full of people, bodies that slide together at the rhythm of the music._

_He doesn’t even know why he’s here, he regrets his decision of going out as soon as he enters the club, but he wants to prove Liam and Niall that he can stay by himself, that he can live even without Harry._

_So he goes at the counter and order a shot of vodka, he sits down and downs the shot when the barista gives it to him.The shot is burning in his throat, but he doesn’t care, he prefers this kind of pain instead of the one he’s dealing with since the breakup. He prefers being drunk instead of constantly feeling a strong nod in his throat, his eyes burning trying to contain his tears and his belly aching. His body misses his soulmate, or at least, the boy he thought was his soulmate._

_“Another one, please” he tells the bar tender.It sucks being alone in a place where he used to be happy and with his boy._

_Fuck, Louis, you need to forget about him, he constantly repeats to himself.But how can he forget him? How can he forget everything they’ve been through? Is it even possible?_

_Shot after shot, he feels himself loosen up, his mind becoming fuzzy and his eyes tired. His mind is still a mess, but the alcohol in his body makes the mess less painful to bear with._

_He feels someone standing beside him but he doesn’t bother watching who the person is, he doesn’t even care.He doesn’t care until the person orders a shot for themselves and their friends, and Louis flinches at the sound. He knows this voice damn well._

_Fuck, he’s everywhere._

_“Hi Louis.”_


	2. Sex

_Louis is drunk. Like really drunk. And he’s in Harry’s room, how did he arrive there?! He can’t remember._

_The room is spinning and all he can think about is Harry’s lips pressed on his, Harry’s hands moving up and down his sides, his big but sweet hands exploring his body again._

_Is he really that easy? It’s been months since the last time he saw Harry, and it just took him some nice words, a couple more shots of vodka and Louis opened his legs like a good little boy._

_The voice in his head -that sounds terribly like Liam’s voice- is screaming to leave this bedroom and going back home._

_But Louis is too drunk, and he’s weak, and he’s in love, so he shuts Liam up and keeps kissing Harry with more force, almost angrily._

_Harry’s hands slightly move from Louis’ back to his butt, he sinks his hands in that meaty cheeks, knowing Louis loves when he plays with his ass. He pinches it before slapping his hand on his right cheek._

_“Mhhh” Louis moans, squeezed eyes and mouth open._

_Harry smirks, he can remember all of Louis’ sweet sposts._

_Louis hides his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, while Harry keeps touching his ass._

_“Harry... please” Louis breathes out, sucking a mark on Harry’s neck._

_“What?”_

_“Bed” he demands._

_“Whatever you wish” the curly boy says, he picks Louis up and brings him to his bed, laying him down and opening his legs making room for his own body._

_They keep kissing, their tongues are sliding shamelessly against each other, a spit of saliva running down Louis’ chin._

_Louis moans when Harry starts to grind his hips against Louis’._

_“Let me give you head" the younger boy speaks, taking a fistful of curly hair in his hand._

_“Yeah, I’d love for you to give me head” Harry responds before sliding off Louis’ body and placing himself beside him._

_Louis goes in the middle of Harry’s legs and clumsily helps him taking off his shirt and taking his dick out. Honestly, they’re too drunk to bother to slide off the jeans completely._

_Louis puts his mouth on Harry’s cock after months, and he feels like he’s breathing again -Liam in his head is rolling his eyes because he can’t breath when he’s actually choking on a dick-._

_It’s like everything came back to normal. Louis tries to relax his throat, taking everything he can take. When he feels he can’t take it anymore he slides it off of his mouth and start licking the red and swollen tip, kitten licks that are driving Harry insane._

_He grabs Louis’ neck and bring him down on his cock. Louis’ nose brushing against Harry's belly._

_“Fuck, Lou!” Harry says before thrusting his hips up._

_Louis hands fly to Harry’s balls, gently stroking them, knowing the affect that this action has on Harry. Harry takes a fistful of Louis’ hair in is grip, helping the boy’s head going up and down on his big dick._

_“Fuck, I’m close!” He moans. He lets Louis’ hair go and uses that low self control that is left in his body to slide off Louis’ mouth._

_“Need to be inside you, babe”_

_An hiccup leaves Louis’ mouth, face red from the arousal and from the alcohol. “Please Harry.”_

_He knows he will regret this tomorrow._

_Harry pulls off his jeans and his boxers, remaining naked in front of Louis’ interested glare, not that Harry’s body is a new sight for him, after so many years together Louis knows Harry’s body by heart._

_Louis’ shirt fly around the room and his jeans and boxers rapidly follow it._

_Harry helps Louis turning around so he can see better what he’s doing, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a bit in three of his fingers._

_Louis is laying there, helpless, drunk, with one of Harry’s fingers inside himself. He almost feels the need to throw up, feeling gross and used. But he keeps going. This means something to him, and the fact that for Harry this is just a normal fuck breakes his heart._

_Harry adds one finger and starts to scissor them inside Louis, trying to make room for his cock._

_Louis moans when he feels the fingers reach his spot, his mouth is leaving a puddle of saliva in the pillow, but at this point he doesn’t even care._

_He whimpers when Harry’s long fingers come out of his hole, annoyed by the feeling of emptiness._

_Harry slicks again his fingers with more lube and then he penetrates him with all three fingers, knowing Louis can take it._

_An high pitched moan leave Louis mouth._

_Harry sinks his fingers inside Louis’ tight hole for what it seems to be the hundredth time. A little moan escapes from the blue eyes boy’s lips, Harry quickly reaches Louis’ lips for a wet and messy kiss, it’s surprisingly comfortable despite the position._

_Louis opens his legs a little more for Harry, so he can go deeper inside his gaping hole._

_Harry’s fingers slowly slides off Louis’ crack, cool air blowing against his most private part. It’s a nice feeling though. His body shivers because of all the tension._

_He needs to feel Harry inside oh him._

_The older boy teases Louis’ asshole with the tip of his middle finger, he let it slip in but he immediately lets it out. He repeats this action a couple of times, watching how well Louis’ ass takes his finger._

_“Harry.”_

_“I’m gonna fuck you now” Harry answers Louis’ unsaid plea._

_He doesn’t bother turning louis belly up, he just unwraps a condom and slides it down his dick, using lube to lubrificate himself. Then he start inserting the tip into the younger boy’s ass._

_Louis squeezes his teeth, hiccups leaving his mouth. Yes, he’s been fingered, but he didn’t have something up his ass since he broke things up with Harry, so it’s a bit painful. He knows that eventually the pain will stop._

_Harry is gentle with him, like he always used to be. He caresses Louis’ thighs and the small of his back while sinking in Lous’ body. He whispers comforting words in his ear and waits for the other boy to be ready._

_When Louis gives him the ok to move, Harry starts with firm and definite thrusts, going deep inside Louis’ hole. With every thrust Harry’s tip brushes against Louis prostate, making him feel eager._

_Louis craves the orgasm, his dick is painful laying between his tummy and the sheets and it grinds roughly every time Harry comes back inside Louis._

_He can hear Harry drunkly moaning his name and keeping him steady by the hand at the small of his back._

_Louis is about to explode, he’s going to come just from Harry’s dick._

_“Harry, I’m.. oh. I’m co-oming” he moans, thrusting his hips up, meeting Harry’s._

_The older boy grabs Louis’ asscheeks and separates them, watching his cock going in and out of that beautiful hole._

_Louis comes first, face buried in the pillow and a chant of “Harry” and “Oh God” escaping his lips._

_Harry watches him, at his mercy. He comes inside Louis, his cum filling the condom._

_Louis is still laying there, naked and legs wide, he's almost asleep. He doesn't even feel Harry leaving the bed and coming back with a wet cloth cleaning up their mess, he then lays behind Louis and take him inside his arms._

_*_

 

_When Louis wakes up he feels warm and the heaviness of a body behind him, he can’t remember what happened the night before._

_He squeezes his eyes and hides a yawn in the palm of his small hand._

_"Where the fuck am I?" he whisperes, not expecting anyone to answer. He turns around and finds Harry sleeping next to him._

_"What the-" the events of the night before hit him as soon as his eyes meet Harry's body spooning him._

_He must have been really drunk if he let Harry have sex with him, he thinks._

_He promised himself to not let Harry in his life again, and then here he is. Laying hangover in a bed with his ex boyfriend after they fucked, yeah, what an hypocritical._

_He doesn't want to wake Harry up, doesn't wanna face him again._

_Louis wants to scream, he hates himeslf for feeling so good inside his ex boyfriend's arms, he feels safe and he feels like the old Louis, like everything in his life is suddenly alright._

_After months Louis' arrow is aligned to Harry's heart, the rope braided to the anchor._

_He shakes his head, moving his eyes away from the sight of their bodies interwined together._

_"I need to go."_

_He stands up and tries his best to be quiet while searching for his clothes around the room._

_Louis leaves Harry's house five minutes later, after glaring at the love of his life for what he hopes is the last time._

_He needs to forget about him._


	3. Explanations

"It's been three months-" Louis says, picking his glass up and bringing it to his mouth, taking a sip, "-and I still feel like shit."

"Give it time, Lou" Liam tries to soothe his friend.

"Yeah" Niall agrees with Liam, "you need to be patient,it was a long ass relationship, you won't forget him so easly."

 

"But I'm not a patient person" Louis says drinking another shot. He knows alchol is not the solution to his life’s problems, but it makes him feel a lot better. "I just want to be ok again" he admits on the verge of crying. Liam puts his hand behind Louis' back, rubbing his skin, "we know LouLou, but you have us, you'll always have us."

 

Louis smiles, he's so glad he's surrounded by amazing people that stand by his side and hold him, never letting him fall.

 

"I know I have you guys. I'm so thankful” he says, and maybe it's the alchol that’s speaking because it's not Louis' saying sappy things, but they appreciate it anyways. Louis points a finger at the two of them, "also, don't call me LouLou!"

 

***

Inside Louis' head it seemed like a good idea, but now, standing still in front of the closed door of Harry's flat, he thinks that he came up with a really stupid idea. But, at this point, he can’t go back and ignore all of this; he has to face him if he really wants to forget him.

Louis sighs and rings the doorbell with his shaking hand.

 

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Harry asks when he opens the door, just to find a shy and looking down at the floor Louis behind it.

Louis looks up at Harry, “just want to talk with you, can I come in?”

 

Despite Louis’ sassy personality, he’s also very respectful towards people, his parents raised him well.

 

“Sure” the older boy says, letting Louis enter his house, “do you want something to drink?” Harry asks politely.

 

Louis shakes his head refusing Harry’s offer, deciding to go sit on his couch instead.

 

“So... what do you want to talk about?” Harry says, confused on why Louis visited him. He thought Louis hated him, and in all honesty Harry couldn't blame him, he kinda deserves to be hated.

 

“I want answers” Louis explains. His eyes are staring at Harry’s green ones, he may look confident on the outside, but inside he feels so overwhelmed, too many emotions.

 

“I guess I can give you that, go on” Harry moves his hand, letting Louis know that he can keep talking and explain what he means.

 

“What’s the truth?” He questions abruptly.

 

Harry is a bit annoyed by Louis behavior, he doesn’t understand what the boy is asking him. “Can you be more specific? What truth are you talking about?”

 

“I want to know why you cheated on me” Louis breathes out, looking fragile and wrecked to Harry’s eyes, all the traces of his confident behavior suddenly gone.

 

Oh, Harry shivers.

“Louis believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you” states Harry, truth in his voice.

 

Louis bites his lip and looks down, softly whispering “but you did.”

 

“Louis I-“

 

“I know you doesn’t love me anymore, Harry” he interrupts Harry’s speech, tears poking out of his eyes, “I can understand it, and I don’t blame you, not at all. But you cheated on me.” His voice cracks, “and I can’t ignore it.”

 

If four months ago someone would have told him that his relationship with Harry would have ended up like this, Louis would have honestly laughed is ass off.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry doesn’t know what else to say, he truly is sorry, he hates himself for breaking Louis heart, for letting himself break the boy in pieces. He wrecked Louis, he can see it in his eyes.

"I know a simple I'm sorry doesn't change the situation and surely will not change the hate you feel towards me, but, from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry."

 

Louis shakes his head, "but this is the problem, Harry, I don't hate you."

 

"You should."

 

"I know" Louis sighs, "I'm not saying that I'm happy with what you did to me; I'm disappointed, yeah, but I don't hate you. Maybe it's even my fault, who knows, Harry-“

 

"No Louis, it's not your fault" Harry interrupts Louis, he will not sit there and watch Louis blaming himself for the bullshits Harry did.

 

"-but really, all you had to do was talk to me."

 

“I know, I know that damn well and I hate myself everyday for what I did to you." He hopes Louis understands, he hopes that he can see behind all the bad things he did to the younger boy.

 

"But-" pause. It seems like Louis is trying to find the right words, or the courage that he lost on his way to Harry's home. "-can I ask you the reason why you felt the need to-" he stutters, "-to cheat on me?"

 

Actually Louis is not sure if he really wants to know the truth, but he thinks that knowing the truth would be the first step to forget about him. He knows that it will be hard, that he just can't erease a relationship like theirs; he knows that he will have bad days, days when he will just want to cry under his blanket and forget about everything, but there will also be days when he will feel good, good enough to try again, good enough to find his peace. He wants to be happy for Harry, he can't now, and he feels a little bit selfish for thinking that, but it's the truth, beacuse he loves him, and maybe he will love this green eyed boy forever, but he wants to give himself a chance. He will accept this situation and he will be happy for whatever will come in Harry's life. He eventually will love him less, but this doesn't mean he will totally forget about him, because he already knows he can't forget who he was, and what they were, and what they've been throught, and their relationship. He maybe will look for a replacement, someone else to love with green eyes and curly hair, but it doesn't metter how much he will try to love him, this person will never compleatly replace Harry and the way he loved Louis. Louis will feel empty and that green eyes will never look like that shade of green he likes so much, and his hair will never be soft like that person's curly hair. But he will be fine, at the end of the journey he will be ok, he will be able to smile and wave back at Harry when he will find him on the street, years from now, maybe hand in hand with his new boyfriend, but it will never be like the way they used to hold hands, tied up like two ships.

 

Harry sighs, knowing that he can't lie and he has to be utterly honest with the younger boy, he feels ashamed about his actions and he wants to forget it all happened, but Louis has the right to know the truth.

 

"I'll be honest with you, Louis, I know you'll be mad at me but you need to know."

 

Louis nods.

 

"I just, I wanted to feel pleasure again while having sex. After so many years together i kinda got tired of our relationship. God, it sounds so bad like this, I'm so sorry, but in my head it was like fucking one of my mates" Harry explains, throwing every word he just said to Louis' heart, hurting him like crazy. If Harry took Louis' dagger, the one that complete Harry's rose, and stabbed it to Louis' chest, it would have hurt less, Louis thinks.

 

"Wow, ok" he doesn't know what to say, he just feels a tight grip in his throat and he feels the need to throw up.

 

"Louis-"

 

Louis stands up, mortified and with teary eyes, "i have to go" he says hurring his steps in the direction of the door, he needs to run away, he needs to protect himself from Harry.

 

It's crazy thinking about how things can change so much in a span of just a few months, Harry was his everything, he never felt the need to protect himself from him, he never felt him this far away, and he never felt he was the villain, he tought Harry was the only person who would never break his heart.

 

"Wait Louis-" Harry tries to stop him, holding his wrist thight, making Louis turn around and looking directly at his green eyes. Louis' eyes are a mess, the tears running from his eyes are leaving stains on his cheeks, his eyelashes are soaked, his nose red and he is slightly sobbing. Harry lets his wrtist go.

 

"I love you, Harry-" Louis' voice is ruined by the tears, his heart heavy, "-don't torment yourself, i forgive you" It's so difficult for Louis saying these words, knowing that this will be the last time he will see Harry, that this is their goodbye, that they're not longer a forever.

 

"I love you Harry and I'm afraid I will love you for a bit longer, but I'll be fine."

 

Harry bites his lip, nodding at Louis' words. He's doing everything in his power to stops himself from crying.

 

"Goodbye" Louis says, running away from Harry's house and going to his car, never turning his head to see if Harry is still standing at his door, looking at him walking away from his life.

He sighs when he he sits on the seat of his car, wiping uselessly the tears that are still running down his face.

He doesn't know if he's able to drive in this conditions, but he feels the need to put space between himself and Harry, he is still too close to him.

 

He throws another glare at Harry's house, he can see the warm light of the living room throught the window, but he can't see Harry's shadow sitting on his couch, crying at Louis' last words.


End file.
